The invention relates to a printer with an elongate media output port, in particular for a digital tachograph of a motor vehicle, with at least one bearing surface which delimits the media output port in the transverse direction and along which the printing medium slides during output. In addition, a printing method for a printer of the abovementioned type is the subject of the invention.
Printers of the abovementioned type are, in particular, small-format appliances, such as are provided, for example, at check-out workstations or in automatic banking machines for the printing of receipts. The media stock is in this case usually wound up on a roll, and printed portions can be separated from the media stock by means of a tear-off edge.
Requirements unknown hitherto confront development in the use of a printer in the future generation of tachographs, the digital tachograph, in which a chip card is employed, instead of the chart used hitherto, for recording the data specific to the driver's workstation. One possibility for outputting the recorded data is to print out the relevant data onto a paper strip by means of a built-in printer. According to the hazardous substance regulations/roads (GGVS), an appliance built into the vehicle in this way must conform to protection class IP 54,and the printer and also its media output port must correspondingly be splashproof under specific conditions.